


Подвал

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: Из некоторых клеток не сбежать никогда.





	Подвал

Все было как _тогда._  
Рэй могла сказать это, даже не открывая глаза. Тишина перестала быть просто тишиной, наполнившись вязкостью, забившейся в уши. Воздух казался на вкус как сухая пустыня, колкая, жаркая. И узлом закрутившаяся майка насквозь пропиталась потом, влажно липла к спине, вызывая новые волны дрожи. И запах... Этот запах Рэй могла бы распознать среди множества остальных, он намертво въелся в память — горечь и химичность, что-то ненастоящее, что-то искусственное.  
Запах его перчаток, когда _он_  зажимал ей рот.  
Она лежала привычно тихо, не шевелясь, стараясь дышать как можно реже, и не могла угомонить колотящееся сердце.  
Оно стучало так громко, словно собиралось разбиться о ребра, словно ему плевать было на опасность, на страх. Ее сердце существовало само по себе.  
Это все было ненастоящим. Просто кошмаром, еще одним кошмаром, от которых она надеялась избавиться уже через пару месяцев терапии, но он преследовал ее куда дольше.  
Разве?  
— Рэй... — она не слышала _его_ голос, скорее почувствовала. И прикосновение к щеке, омерзительно-нежное, оно должно было напоминать ласку, но воспринималось хуже побоев. Потому что оно было искренним. — Моя Рэй.  
А затем ощущение — иллюзорное, совсем ненастоящее, но все же такое живое — плотной перчатки, улегшейся на рту, плотно обхватывая его, не давая кричать, стонать или даже вздохнуть — исчезло.  
Прошло разом, оставив только последнее эхо крика, когда Рэй вскочила с постели, запутавшись в простынях, понимая, что она все еще не может замолчать. Ее крик был бесконечным, как и кошмар, из которого она — через столько лет — все еще не могла сбежать.

***

Она переехала сюда неслучайно. За окнами — плотные ставни, надежные, небольшие, чтобы нельзя было влезть посреди ночи — всегда горели огни. Магазин работал круглосуточно, и для кого-то разноцветные пятна неона, поблескивающие на мокром асфальте, шум подъезжавших машин, вечные голоса, часто пьяные, грубые, могли показаться самым настоящим кошмаром. Но для Рэй гул за окнами стал привычным, надежным спутником по ночам, когда она лежала с закрытыми глазами и пыталась убедить себя поспать еще немного. Он словно укутывал ее в многослойное одеяло, доказывая, что она действительно еще жива. Что существует. Что свободна.  
Днем же здесь было даже здорово. Все подоконники Рэй заставила растениями, и они, зеленые, свежие, лениво трепыхались от каждого порыва ветра, напоминая маленький, почти карманный лес.  
В квартирке можно было спрятаться. Множество шкафов, потайных секций, даже чулан — все это давало хоть какое-то чувство надежности. Вместе с двойной дверью, устанавливал которую Финн, припахав еще и Дэмерона, потому что в одиночку ему было скучно.  
В квартире не было ни единого свободного пятачка, на котором не лежало что-то. Книги, альбомы. Все стены Рэй увешала постерами, все полки заложила всякой дребеденью с Ебэя, только бы ее новое жилье не напоминало ей подвал.  
Она поклялась тогда, себе, но в первую очередь своему последнему психотерапевту, курирующему ее после похищения, что она больше никогда не вернется обратно.  
Она будет жить по-своему. У нее будет новый дом, свой, небольшой и защищенный. У нее будут друзья, однажды — возможно — кот или собака, хотя пока что Рэй наслаждалась общением с Дэмероновским лабрадором, и он уже начинал считать ее за хозяйку. Хотя Биби просто любил всех, облаивая только откровенных негодяев.  
И работа.  
Хвала небесам и доброте владельца магазина, та оказалась совсем рядом. В прямом смысле, рукой подать.  
Было еще одно важное дело, и с ним, как раз сегодня, не стоило затягивать.  
Рэй накинула на плечи ветровку — к обеду обещали самый настоящий ливень — и глянула на себя в зеркало.  
Она никогда не понимала, что _он_  в ней нашел. В ней не было ничего... необычного, прекрасного.  
Разве что улыбка, Финн как-то сказал, что когда Рэй улыбалась, то выглядела словно солнце. Нестерпимо яркое, теплое солнце, свет которого мог растопить любой лед на свете.  
Но при _нем_ она никогда не улыбалась.  
 _Он_  тоже.  
На улицу она выбралась уже к тому моменту, когда начал накрапывать дождик, еще несильный, летний, огляделась по сторонам, осмотрела машину и только потом села в нее и завела мотор.  
Папка на соседнем сидении казалась сейчас единственно-ярким пятном в море серого — небо и асфальт слились в одно целое. Как жаль, что ее нельзя было выбросить за окно.

***

В участке было тихо, наверное, сегодня оказался не самый плохой день. Или наоборот, подумала Рэй, заглянув в кабинет Финна.  
Того тоже не оказалось на месте. Вообще-то он все еще числился стажером, но после дела Рэй его, как и остальных участников спасательной операции, повысили. Даже кабинет дали, хоть он больше напоминал чулан.  
Но спас ее не он. Рэй отчетливо помнила тот момент. Наверное, он так сильно врезался в ее память, что убрать его не смогли ни сеансы с психологами, ни психотерапевт и ее гипноз позже.  
Тогда тоже шел дожь, сильный, холодный. Рэй не видела его, сначала. Только чувствовала. Потеки воды по щекам, голове, мокрые пятна на одежде, которые безостановочно терли ее пальцы. Автоматически. Вряд ли она вообще соображала в тот момент.  
Ее вынесли из подвала на руках. Ноги были слишком слабые, да и сама Рэй не верила, что сможет сделать эти чертовы шестьдесят три шага по ступенькам наверх из своей клетки. Она знала их наизусть, каждую из ступенек, ощупывая их по ночам, когда _он_  уходил. Надеялась, что однажды _он_ просто забудет закрыть дверь.  
Она не могла открыть глаза и посмотреть. Ей было страшно. После нескольких лет, проведенных в вечном полумраке подвала, с завязанными глазами, когда _ему_ вздумывалось навестить ее ночью, Рэй показалось, что она словно обнажена. Словно кто-то содрал с нее лицо, оставив только мышцы, израненную плоть, и сыплющийся с неба дождь разъедал его, превращая в ничто. Вгрызаясь в зудевшие кости.  
Он прикрыл его. Лицо. Тот, кто вынес ее, он, кажется, даже отдал Рэй свою куртку, еще до того, как возле нее сгрудились врачи, полиция, журналисты.  
Рэй так и не увидела его, ее глаза стали слишком чувствительны к свету, и она помнила только имя. Бен Соло. У него были теплые пальцы.  
— Рэй? — в проем заглянула Фазма, штатный психолог. Она не очень-то любила посетителей вроде Рэй в участке, или это, может, так казалось из-за вечно сурового выражения на ее лице. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я? — Рэй привстала со стола, на котором сидела, разглядывая разноцветные фотографии. — Зашла отдать свое дело. В основном, всякие заметки психотерапевта. Я... я подумала, что нужно оставить это с остальными. Вдруг поможет.  
Остальных было шесть. Не папок, конечно. Людей. Таких же девочек, как она. Все одного возраста, все чем-то похожи, иногда Рэй казалось, что они все запросто могли бы оказаться сестрами, двоюродными, может, даже родными. Темные волосы, карие глаза, красивые улыбки — _он_  любил это, наверное, действительно любил, раз выбрал.  
Все мертвые. Одной Рэй повезло, она оказалась достаточно живучей, как сорняк в пустыне, способный одинаково хорошо терпеть обжигающую жару и мороз. Гибкой и восприимчивой к каждому _его_ капризу.  
 _Он_  любил, когда она дотрагивалась до него. В кромешной темноте _он_  завязывал ей глаза, лишая даже теней, а затем снимал маску и позволял Рэй гладить _его_ по лицу.  
Таким она и запомнила _его_ — не образ, скорее ощущения, мягкая кожа, неровная, длинное вытянутое лицо, густые, пушистые ресницы и брови. Длинный нос.  
Возможно, если бы они встретились снова — это все еще могло случиться, вполне — Рэй даже не узнала бы _его_. Ни в толпе, среди других людей. Ни лицом к лицу, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но могла бы... только прикоснувшись.  
У  _него_ были густые, жесткие волосы. Волнистые, пружинистые. Целая копна волос.  
Иногда Рэй заплетала _ему_ косички, только потому что ей была дарована эта милость. _Он_  позволял ей делать с  _ним_ все, что угодно, делая что-то другое в ответ. Не принуждал, не угрожал, _он_  просто предлагал это. Око за око, прикосновение за прикосновение, минута за минуту, Рэй. Все просто.  
Психологи, каждый из них, что первый, что шестой, напирали на то, что это было эмоциональным шантажом, способом держать ее на своеобразной привязи. Возможно они были правы. Или нет. Рэй до сих пор не знала.  
— Я заберу, спасибо, — Фазма не хотела пугать ее. Просто она была такой высокой, большой, серьезной, а Рэй все еще боялась других людей, нарушавших ее безопасную зону, так что вышло не очень красиво.  
Она по привычке попыталась отодвинуться, но задела остальные папки, уложенные в совершенно нестабильную горку, и все полетело на пол.  
Пришлось извиняться снова. И собирать.  
— А Соло, Бен Соло тут? — словно невзначай спросила Рэй. Она иногда любила подглядывать за ним. Издалека, конечно. Следила за его продвижением по службе через Финна. От младшего детектива Соло добрался до высшего звания. Теперь он вполне мог заменить Лею, в случае ее отсутствия, и не только потому, что она была его матерью. Просто из Бена Соло вышел отличный детектив.  
Он был высоченным, с широкими плечами, скрыть которые не смог бы ни один костюм. Носил только самые дорогие вещи, Рэй знала, на такие ей ни одной зарплаты не хватит, работай она хоть до старости помощницей в магазине. И всегда, всегда был один.  
Финн как-то обронил, что Соло скорее всего либо псих, либо недотрога, потому что ни женщины, ни мужчины его вообще не интересовали.  
Что ему нравилось?  
Рэй не могла подойти и спросить:  
— Эй, детектив, вы спасли меня полтора года тому, ответьте мне на вопрос, я вам нравлюсь?  
Он бы посчитал ее сумасшедшей.  
— Нет, — ответ был коротким и резким, будто Рэй спросила что-то совершенно неподобающее. — Его не будет до конца недели. У него... — Фазма замялась, попытавшись, впрочем, скрыть это за деланным кашлем. — Отпуск. Небольшой. Ты что-то вспомнила? Можешь рассказать мне. Я запишу и передам. Как обычно.  
Вспомнила ли она что-то?  
Нет, не так. Рассказала ли Рэй хоть сотую часть того, что с ней произошло?

***

В детстве Рэй терпеть не могла сидеть в четырех стенах. Возможно, если бы это был ее родной дом, а не приют, стены могли оказаться куда более гостеприимными. Не то, чтобы она жаловалась — Рэй вообще не любила этого, в жалости скрывалась слабость, в слабости — трусость — но воспоминания о приюте она смогла изгнать из памяти. Заменить одно на другое.  
Одни стены — пустые, выкрашенные в густо-синий, удивительно яркий для нищего приюта на окраине города, напоминавший небо — на другие. Черные. Темно-серые, как подсказывала память. Ее клетка напоминала поднявшийся на дыбы асфальт. Но в темноте этого нельзя было заметить. Он становился черным.  
Все становилось одинаковым. _Он_  не любил вещи или что-то, что заполняло пустоту. Рэй спала на матраце, таком тонком, чтобы не споткнуться о него в темноте. У нее не было стола или стульев, чтобы не пораниться. У нее была одна только пустота. И шестьдесят три ступени, шероховатые, выщербленные, сколотые наверху, возле двери, которые Рэй знала наизусть.  
Никаких окон. Никаких звуков. Даже от лампочки под потолком.  
Рэй собиралась ее выдрать, чтобы осколками перерезать себе вены, когда она впервые осознала, что может никогда не выйти наружу. Но  _он_  предусмотрел все.  
Разве что Рэй научилась бы летать, чтобы дотянуться до нее.  
Первый месяц она кричала. Все еще думала, что за стенами, толстыми, крепкими, оставившими на костяшках кровавый след, может быть нормальный мир. Люди. Хоть кто-то живой. Но ступени уходили вниз, глубоко, и однажды ей пришлось принять этот факт — она была погребена под землей. Насовсем.  
Второй месяц она разговаривала. С собой. С  _ним_. Умоляла его выпустить. Надеялась разжалобить. Однажды в приступе гнева повредила _его_ маску, за которой было то самое необычное, не складывавшееся ни в одну картинку лицо. За это _он_  лишил ее света. Даже того, что был полумраком.  
Рэй научилась различать время по часам кормления.  
И когда однажды он все же появился, кроваво-красный, низкий, затопивший ее крохотную клетку, раскрасивший ее ноги, исцарапанные, разбитые, темными пятнами, она готова была сделать все, что угодно. Целовать _его_ следы, наверное.  
В темноте долго не проживешь, это точно.  
А затем _он_  разрешил ей прикасаться.  
Рэй сама хотела этого. Она была слишком долго одна, чтобы поверить, что мир все еще существует. Что люди — настоящие. Что эта рука, чье тепло она боялась потерять, живая.  
 _Он_  приходил в темноте, скидывая маску, вытягивался рядом с Рэй на ее тонкой неудобной постели и просто лежал.  
Бессознательно водя по ее обнаженному плечу своими пальцами, большими, обжигающе-горячими, рисуя какие-то странные узоры без начала и конца. _Он_  никогда не спал — однажды Рэй рискнула коснуться его горла, но не успела даже сжать пальцы, как _он_  остановил ее. Чуть не сломав их.  
 _Ему_ , наверное, просто нравилось. Быть рядом.  
Она рискнула. Она хотела прикасаться в ответ. Темнота больше не пугала, если _он_  был там, потому что _он_  всегда был темнее этого самого мрака. И дотрагиваясь до  _его_ лица, Рэй плакала.  
У  _него_ оно было. Настоящее. У  _него_ был рот, с большими, мягкими губами, которые она хотела бы поцеловать. Не потому что хотела _его_ , просто потому что возможно у нее никогда не будет другого шанса.  
— Ты меня убьешь, да? — Рэй не была идиоткой. Не жила на необитаемом острове, она смотрела новости, она читала новости в интернете. Все они умирали. — Ты убьешь меня, — это было больно, как если бы _он_  захотел сделать это прямо сейчас. Как если бы она _ему_ напрочь надоела.  
— Нет, — _он_  покачал головой. Его шепот, обезображенный темнотой, звучал не по-человечески. — Нет.  
 _Он_  сдержал свое обещание.

***

Рэй ненавидела звонки. Они всегда напоминали ей о том, что случилось. Психотерапевт предупреждал об изменениях в расписании, напоминая о невозможности существования без сеансов. Дважды в месяц, и только последние полгода —  раз в тридцать дней, ее донимал какой-нибудь оператор из полиции, чаще женщина, они считали, что это способствует взаимодействию, чтобы выслушать одни и те же слова — нет, ничего странного больше со мной не происходило, спасибо.  
Финн звонил только ради того, чтобы удостовериться, что она жива и с ней все хорошо. Но это опять же возвращало Рэй к отправной точке — похищению.  
— Да? — это был десятый неотвеченный звонок, и ей пришлось поднять трубку. — Финн?  
— Рэй, ты... — сегодня он звучал слишком взволнованно. Стиснуто, задушенно, потерянно. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да. Что еще со мной случится. Я в норме, Финн. И я, кажется, просила...  
— Рэй, я думаю, тебе лучше приехать. В участок. И поскорее. Это связано с твоим похитителем.  
Вот и поговорили.  
За окном разливался дождь, и неоново-синие бурунчики, покрывшие собой асфальт парковки, напоминали электрическое море, такое глубокое, что можно было даже не думать выбраться из него живой. Однажды, Рэй знала, удача закончится.  
Она никогда не была особенно удачливой. Ее бросили родители. Ей так и не нашли другую, любую семью. У нее не было друзей. А еще однажды ее похитили.  
Ей было семнадцать, Рэй оставалось пережить еще каких-то полгода, чтобы выйти из приюта, закрыв за собой дверь навсегда. И найти нормальную жизнь.  
Она помнила все и одновременно ничего. Запах — искусственный, резкий — на салфетке, которую _он_  прижал ко рту. Помнила рев двигателя, еще менее отчетливо, как _он_  нес ее на руках, спускаясь вниз, и этот спуск казался бесконечным.  
Когда Рэй исполнилось восемнадцать, это был особенный праздник — она знала об этом дне, она вычерчивала их на одной из стен, царапая заколкой, которую _он_  почему-то оставил в ее волосах. Рисовала кровью — единственный цвет, что _он_  не смог отобрать. А потом фломастером, когда заслужила его.  
У нее был торт, самый настоящий, свечи. Цветы, свежие, ломкие, немного помятые. Музыка из старого плеера, оставленного на подносе вместе с другими подарками.  
У нее было время, столько, что хоть завались, когда она могла закрыть глаза и представить себя снаружи.  
А потом был  _он_ , отдавший последний подарок.  
— Я хочу наружу, — потребовала Рэй. — Выпусти меня! — в темноте было легко бить _его_. Со всей силы колотить по плечам, по груди, пинаться. — Я хочу...  
 _Ему_ было все равно. _Он_  был частью этой клетки, темнотой, стеной, прошибить которую она не смогла бы и за сотню лет. _Он_  выдержал их все, все удары, истерику, слезы, бессвязную мольбу.  
— Пожалуйста... Хотя бы на минуту, я не сбегу, я клянусь, я никуда не денусь, просто дай мне... — стены сжимались вокруг нее, давили на плечи, сковали грудь. — Ты ведь все равно убьешь меня, так что, пожалуйста, позволь мне выйти. Хотя бы на пару секунд...  
Она все равно что разговаривала с пустотой.  
Но потом _он_  обнял ее. Как никогда раньше. Осторожно, будто она может рассыпаться. Нежно, будто мог утешить. Ожидающе, оставляя за ней право выбора.  
В тот момент она поняла, каким был последний из подарков. Лучше бы его и не было.  
— Рэй?  
Она вздрогнула, сморгнув. Мир привычно расплылся в серое пятно, а затем собрался в темную фигуру за стеклом. Сколько он прождал ее, пока она придет в себя?  
— Прости, — Рэй вытащила ключи из замка зажигания и открыла дверь. — Я просто задумалась. Что случилось?  
— Мы... — Финн все еще выглядел таким, каким звучал его голос. Испуганным. Растерянным. — Ты давно говорила со своим психотерапевтом?  
— С Маз? Нет. Во вторник, кажется. Мы переносили встречи, потому что я не могла... Неважно. А что? — она должна была догадаться, что что-то будет не так. Ведь удача однажды кончится. Вся.  
— Она... она мертва. Он забрал только твое дело. Там такое творится. Вызвали всех. Подняли на уши... Тебе лучше побыть тут. Я мог бы попросить приставить парочку копов к твоему дому, но сегодня свободных нет, мы тут словно в аду, так что просто...  
— Ага.  
 _Его_ подарок был не таким ценным, как глоток свежего воздуха, не таким дорогим, как лунный свет или запах дождя, или солнечное тепло, или шелест травы под ногами.  
Он был просто... другим.  
 _Он_  подарил ей себя.

***

Мог ли это оказаться кто-то еще? Подражатель, например? Конечно, мог. Теоретически. Похитителя Рэй газеты просто обожали, за одно убийство он собирал больше славы, чем кто-то за всю свою жизнь.  
Его жертвы были молодыми и красивыми. Оскверненными им, лишенными былой непорочности. Их находили в позе мадонн, в синих как вода платьях. Точно спящие, они улыбались мягко и нежно, и в их волосах блестели звезды.  
Рэй не пошли бы эти самые звезды. Она до сих пор не приучилась считать себя красивой. Могла бы — изуродовала себе лицо, срезала волосы под корень, только бы никому не вздумалось увековечивать ее посмертно.  
Но в участке, сидя в комнате для допросов, не потому, что кому-то было интересно, вдруг она еще что-то скажет, полезное или ненужное, просто потому что места для нее больше не нашлось — за стеклом люди в форме сновали туда-сюда, с многочисленными папками, прижатыми к груди, и среди них Рэй заметила фбровцев — она вдруг поняла, нет, это был никакой не подражатель. Никто не рискнул бы отобрать у _него_ эту славу.  
Лампы под потолком были другими, яркими, белыми, слепящими, и теперь Рэй сидела, закрыв глаза. Она считала удары сердца, лихорадочно бьющегося внутри грудной клетки. Шаги, приближавшиеся по коридору прямиком к ней, тяжелые, неторопливые. Щелканье замка — всего один раз.  
— Они закроют дело, — голос Бена Соло был уставшим. Омертвевшим, выпитым досуха этим жутким слепящим светом. — Рано или поздно, они сдадутся и закроют его.  
Он смотрел на нее, впервые с тех пор, как спас, вытащил из того подвала, вынес на руках в дождь, укрывая собой. И она не могла оторвать глаз. Что-то в нем, во всей его внешности, в коротко-остриженных волосах, в том, как он сидел — выпрямившись, напряженно — как смотрел, было неправильным.  
Не таким.  
— Потому что у них ничего нет, как всегда. Ни-че-го. Ты можешь вспомнить хоть что-то? Любые подробности? Все пригодится, Рэй.  
Его руки, здоровенные ладони с длинными пальцами, аккуратно дотронулись до стопки пустых листов, укладывая их ровно, точно под линейку.  
— Нет, — она снова больше не могла говорить нормально, только шептать, как тогда, в темноте. Разве была какая-то разница между тогда и сейчас? — Я не помню. Не знаю.  
Однажды... Это было уже после дня рождения. После фломастеров. После выбитого запястья — Рэй показалось, что она все же сумеет открыть эту чертову дверь, нужно только нажать посильнее, использовав что-то как рычаг — однажды она заставила _его_ заговорить.  
Рэй связала всю свою одежду — ее оказалось немного, в подвале всегда было жарко — и зацепила на ручке двери.  
Спуск вниз был крутым, высоким. А волосы смягчили хват импровизированной веревки, не дали задохнуться сразу.  
Она не знала, наблюдает ли _он_  за ней, так что решила не рисковать, подгадав время кормежки.  
Ее босые ноги, лишенные теплых чулков — их узел держался за металлическую ручку — скребли по ступенькам. Оглушительно громко. Только потом Рэй поняла, что это были не совсем они. Скрежет был. Моментально открывающейся двери.  
Жаль только она не подумала, в тот момент ей это не пришло в голову, что ее шею потянет наверх, сжимая намертво, а воздух пропадет.  
Она слышала, как _он_  кричит. На нее. На себя. _Он_  просил, чтобы она не оставляла его, как другие. Как все остальные.  
Каким был _его_ голос? Красивым.  
— Рэй?  
Рэй вздрогнула и сжала руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как впиваются ногти в кожу, как боль, острая, резкая, дает ей утешение. Среди ослепляющего света, пустоты комнатушки для допросов, темноты фигуры напротив, впитавшей в себя всю ирреальность происходящего, все ее воспоминания до последнего, боль была хорошим якорем.  
— Почему? — она знала, что этот вопрос ей больше некому задать. Кто знал на него ответ? Мертвый психотерапевт, погребенный под морем обрывков из ее памяти? Остальные девушки? Бен Соло?  
— Потому что... — он задумался всего на секунду. Секунду, из которой вышла бы неплохая вечность, ведь всегда ответ был еще до того, как возник вопрос. — Потому что он обещал. Он обещал заботиться о тебе, всегда. 


End file.
